thetechworldfandomcom-20200215-history
KillAV.bf
'''Trojan.Win32.KillAV.bf '''or '''KillAV.bf '''is a Trojan in a very big family of Trojans called KillAV. Installation When launched, it copies itself into the Windows directory. %WinDir%\memore.exe To ensure the trojan starts on bootup, it implants itself into the registry. HKLM\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Run "Memory Check" = "%WinDir%\memore.exe" Payload When launched, the trojan will constantly search for the following services to terminate them. NAVAPSVC PERSFW AVPCC It also searches for the following executables. _AVPM.EXE _AVPCC.EXE ACKWIN32.EXE AckWin32.exe ADVXDWIN.EXE AGENTSVR.EXE agentw.exe ALERTSVC.EXE ALOGSERV.EXE AMON9X.EXE ANTI-TROJAN.EXE ANTIVIRUS.EXE ANTS.EXE APIMONITOR.EXE APLICA32.EXE apvxdwin.exe APVXDWIN.EXE ATCON.EXE ATGUARD.EXE ATGUARD.EXE ATRO55EN.EXE ATUPDATER.EXE ATWATCH.EXE AUPDATE.EXE AUTODOWN.EXE AutoTrace.exe AUTOUPDATE.EXE AVCONSOL.EXE AVGCC32.EXE Avgctrl.exe AVGCTRL.EXE AvgServ.exe AVGSERV.EXE AVGSERV9.EXE AVGW.EXE avkpop.exe AvkServ.exe avkservice.exe avkwctl9.exe AVP.EXE AVP32.EXE AVPCC.EXE AVPM.EXE avpm.exe Avsched32.exe AvSynMgr AVSYNMGR.EXE AVWINNT.EXE AVXMONITOR9X.EXE AVXMONITORNT.EXE AVXQUAR.EXE AVXQUAR.EXE.EXE AVXW.EXE BD_PROFESSIONAL.EXE BIDEF.EXE BIDSERVER.EXE BIPCP.EXE BIPCPEVALSETUP.EXE BISP.EXE BLACKD.EXE blackd.exe BLACKICE.EXE BlackICE.exe BOOTWARN.EXE BORG2.EXE BS120.EXE ccApp.exe ccEvtMgr.exe ccPxySvc.exe CDP.EXE CFGWIZ.EXE CFIADMIN.EXE CFIAUDIT.EXE CFINET.EXE CFINET32.EXE cleaner3.EXE CLEANPC.EXE CMGRDIAN.EXE CMON016.EXE CONNECTIONMONITOR.EXE CPD.EXE cpd.exe Claw95.exe CLAW95CF.EXE Claw95cf.exe CLEAN.EXE CLEANER.EXE cleaner.EXE CLEANER3.EXE CPF9X206.EXE CPFNT206.EXE CTRL.EXE CV.EXE CV.EXE CWNB181.EXE CWNTDWMO.EXE defalert.exe defscangui.exe DEFWATCH.EXE DEPUTY.EXE DOORS.EXE DPF.EXE DPFSETUP.EXE DRWATSON.EXE DRWEB32.EXE DVP95.EXE DVP95_0.EXE EFPEADM.EXE ENT.EXE ESCANH95.EXE ESCANHNT.EXE ESCANV95.EXE ETRUSTCIPE.EXE ETRUSTCIPE.exe EVPN.EXE EXANTIVIRUS-CNET.EXE EXPERT.EXE F-AGNT95.EXE fameh32.exe FAST.EXE fch32.exe fih32.exe FIREWALL.EXE FLOWPROTECTOR.EXE fnrb32.exe F-PROT.EXE F-PROT95.EXE FP-WIN.EXE FP-WIN_TRIAL.EXE FRW.EXE fsaa.exe FSAV.EXE fsav32.exe FSAV530STBYB.EXE FSAV530WTBYB.EXE FSAV95.EXE fsgk32.exe fsm32.exe fsma32.exe fsmb32.exe F-STOPW.EXE f-stopw.exe GBMENU.EXE gbmenu.exe gbpoll.exe GBPOLL.EXE GENERICS.EXE GUARD.EXE GUARDDOG.EXE HACKTRACERSETUP.EXE HTLOG.EXE HWPE.EXE IAMAPP.EXE iamapp.exe IAMSERV.EXE iamserv.exe IAMSTATS.EXE ICLOAD95.EXE ICLOADNT.EXE ICMON.EXE ICSUPP95.EXE ICSUPPNT.EXE IFACE.EXE IFW2000.EXE IOMON98.EXE IPARMOR.EXE IRIS.EXE ISRV95.EXE JAMMER.EXE JEDI.EXE KAVLITE40ENG.EXE KAVPERS40ENG.EXE KAVPF.exe KERIO-PF-213-EN-WIN.EXE KERIO-WRL-421-EN-WIN.EXE KERIO-WRP-421-EN-WIN.EXE KILLPROCESSSETUP161.EXE LDNETMON.EXE LDPRO.EXE LDPROMENU.EXE LDSCAN.EXE LOCALNET.EXE LOCKDOWN.EXE LOCKDOWN2000.EXE lockdown2000.exe LSETUP.EXE LUALL.EXE LUAU.EXE LUCOMSERVER.EXE LUINIT.EXE LUSPT.exe MCAGENT.EXE MCMNHDLR.EXE Mcshield.exe MCTOOL.EXE MCUPDATE.EXE MCVSRTE.EXE MCVSSHLD.EXE MFW2EN.EXE MFWENG3.02D30.EXE MGAVRTCL.EXE MGAVRTE.EXE MGHTML.EXE MGUI.EXE MINILOG.EXE MONITOR.EXE Monitor.exe MOOLIVE.EXE MPFAGENT.EXE MPFSERVICE.exe MPFTRAY.EXE MRFLUX.EXE MSCONFIG.EXE MSINFO32.EXE MSSMMC32.EXE MU0311AD.EXE MWATCH.EXE MWATCH.exe NAV Auto-Protect NAV80TRY.EXE NAVAP navapsvc.exe NAVAPSVC.EXE NAVAPW32.EXE NAVDX.EXE NAVENGNAVEX15 NAVLU32.EXE NAVSTUB.EXE NAVW32.EXE Navw32.exe NAVWNT.EXE NC2000.EXE NCINST4.EXE NDD32.EXE NEOMONITOR.EXE NeoWatchLog.exe NETARMOR.EXE NETARMOR.EXE NETINFO.EXE NETMON.EXE NETSCANPRO.EXE NETSPYHUNTER-1.2.EXE NETSTAT.EXE NETUTILS.EXE NISSERV.EXE NISUM.EXE NMAIN.EXE NORMIST.EXE NORTON_INTERNET_SECU_3.0_407.EXE notstart.exe NPF40_TW_98_NT_ME_2K.EXE NPFMESSENGER.EXE NPROTECT.EXE npscheck.exe NPSSVC.EXE NSCHED32.EXE ntrtscan.EXE NTVDM.EXE NTXconfig.exe Nui.EXE Nupgrade.exe NVARCH16.EXE NVC95.EXE nvsvc32.exe NWINST4.EXE NWService.exe NWTOOL16.EXE OSTRONET.EXE OUTPOST.EXE OUTPOSTINSTALL.EXE OUTPOSTPROINSTALL.EXE PADMIN.EXE PANIXK.EXE pavproxy.exe PAVPROXY.EXE PCC2002S902.EXE PCC2K_76_1436.EXE PCCIOMON.EXE pccntmon.EXE pccwin97.EXE PCCWIN98.EXE PCDSETUP.EXE PCFWALLICON.EXE PCFWALLICON.EXE PCIP10117_0.EXE pcscan.EXE PDSETUP.EXE PERISCOPE.EXE PERSFW.EXE PERSWF.EXE PF2.EXE PFWADMIN.EXE PINGSCAN.EXE PLATIN.EXE POP3TRAP.EXE POPROXY.EXE POPSCAN.EXE PORTDETECTIVE.EXE PORTMONITOR.EXE PPINUPDT.EXE PPTBC.EXE PPVSTOP.EXE PROCESSMONITOR.EXE PROCEXPLORERV1.0.EXE PROGRAMAUDITOR.EXE PROPORT.EXE PROTECTX.EXE PSPF.EXE PURGE.EXE PVIEW95.EXE QCONSOLE.EXE QSERVER.EXE rapapp.exe RAV7.EXE RAV7WIN.EXE RAV8WIN32ENG.EXE REALMON.EXE REGEDIT.EXE REGEDT32.EXE RESCUE.EXE RESCUE32.EXE RRGUARD.EXE RSHELL.EXE RTVSCN95.EXE RULAUNCH.EXE SAFEWEB.EXE SBSERV.EXE sbserv.exe SCAN32.EXE SCRSCAN.EXE SD.EXE SETUP_FLOWPROTECTOR_US.EXE SETUPVAMEEVAL.EXE SFC.EXE SGSSFW32.EXE SH.EXE SHELLSPYINSTALL.EXE SHN.EXE SMC.EXE SOFI.EXE SPF.EXE SPHINX.EXE Sphinx.exe SPYXX.EXE SS3EDIT.EXE ST2.EXE SUPFTRL.EXE SUPPORTER5.EXE SWEEP95.EXE SweepNet SWEEPSRV.SYS SWNETSUP.EXE SYMPROXYSVC.EXE SymProxySvc.exe SYMTRAY.EXE SYSEDIT.EXE TASKMON.EXE TAUMON.EXE TC.EXE TCA.EXE TCM.EXE TDS2-98.EXE TDS2-NT.EXE TDS-3.EXE TFAK.EXE TFAK5.EXE TGBOB.EXE TITANIN.EXE TITANINXP.EXE TRACERT.EXE TRJSCAN.EXE TRJSETUP.EXE TROJANTRAP3.EXE UNDOBOOT.EXE UPDATE.EXE VBCMSERV.EXE vbcmserv.exe rtvscan.exe VBCONS.EXE VbCons.exe VBUST.EXE VBWIN9X.EXE VBWINNTW.EXE VCSETUP.EXE VET32.EXE VET32.exe VET95.EXE Vet95.exe VETTRAY.EXE VetTray.exe VFSETUP.EXE VIR-HELP.EXE VIRUSMDPERSONALFIREWALL.EXE VNLAN300.EXE VNPC3000.EXE VPC32.EXE VPC42.EXE VPFW30S.EXE VPTRAY.EXE VSCENU6.02D30.EXE VSCHED.EXE VSECOMR.EXE vshwin32.exe VSISETUP.EXE VSMAIN.EXE VSMON.EXE vsmon.exe VSSTAT.EXE VSWIN9XE.EXE VSWINNTSE.EXE VSWINPERSE.EXE W32DSM89.EXE W9X.EXE WATCHDOG.EXE WEBSCANX.EXE WEBTRAP.EXE WGFE95.EXE WHOSWATCHINGME.EXE WIMMUN32.EXE WINRECON.EXE WNT.EXE WRADMIN.EXE WrAdmin.exe WRCTRL.EXE WrCtrl.exe WSBGATE.EXE WYVERNWORKSFIREWALL.EXE XPF202EN.EXE ZAPRO.EXE zapro.exe ZAPSETUP3001.EXE ZATUTOR.EXE ZAUINST.EXE ZONALM2601.EXE ZONEALARM.EXE zonealarm.exe AVGNT.EXE AVGUARD.EXE AVWUPSRV.EXE ...and will terminate them. Removal 1. Use Task Manager to terminate the process 2. Delete the original trojan file 3. Delete %WinDir%\memore.exe 4. Delete the following registry key. HKLM\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Run "Memory Check" = "%WinDir%\memore.exe" 5. Clean up with an antivirus program. Aliases * Trojan: ProcKill-BC: McAfee * Troj/Killav-BF: Sophos * Trojan.Killav.BF: ClamAV * Trojan Horse: Panda * W32/KillAV.F: FPROT * Trojan:Win32/Killav.BF: MS(OneCare) * Trojan.AVKill.9216: DrWeb * Win32/KillAV.BF trojan: Nod32 * Trojan.Killav.BF: BitDef7 * Packed/FSG: VirusBuster * Win32:Trojan-gen: AVAST * Trojan.Win32.KillAV: Ikarus * Generic.GAP: AVG * TR/Killav.BF: AVIRA * Trojan.Killav.C: NAV * Suspicious_F.gen: Norman * ProcKill-BC: NAI * Trojan.KillAV.gq: Rising